Two Dates, One Car
by Bleedred
Summary: Written as a request for Sirvalkyrie on LJ for the HetaChallenge 2011 Advent Challenge.    Russia and Canada need to occupy their siblings so they can go on their respective dates.


Two Dates, One Car

by Bleedred (Toilinthefields)

Last updated: December 27th, 2011

Characters: Russia, Vietnam, America, Belarus, Canada, Ukraine  
>Pairings: RussiaVietnam, America/Belarus, Canada/Ukraine  
>Rating: Teen<br>Genre: Romance/Humor  
>Warnings: Russia, Belarus, America, Vietnam, Canada, Ukraine, Vietnamese, mild violence, one F-bomb, hetero-romanticism<p>

Summary: Russia and Canada need to occupy their siblings so they can go on their respective dates.

Written as a request for Sirvalkyrie for the HetaChallenge 2011 Advent Challenge

Why was he always getting himself into situations like this? Russia found himself in the backseat of mini-van with five other nations filling up the vehicle. This was awkward and uncomfortable, especially since Belarus kept turning her head back to look at him angrily when she wasn't trying to hit America for putting his arm around her shoulders or holding her hand. Honestly, he didn't blame her, because America was his own reason, but right now Russia was doing the same thing with Vietnam, only she was was much more up for the idea of being near him.

It had come up earlier in the week that at some point during the holidays, Russia had wanted to go on a date with Vietnam, having worked up the courage to legitimately ask her after their impromptu shopping trip, but Belarus decided that she didn't want her brother going without her this time. Conveniently, Canada had a nice evening in planned with Ukraine and needed to be rid of a certain nosy, attention-seeking American. It was the perfect plan... except for the fact that it was... America... and it was Belarus... It was just asking for Fate to intervene in some negative, ironic fashion.

That cold glare from his younger sister made him cling a bit more tightly to the woman next to him, but Vietnam didn't seem to mind all that much. America just kept laughing and trying his luck at getting Belarus' attention in a positive manner. At least... he wasn't hurting her or anything, despite the fact that she seemed to react as though his skin was coated in sulfuric acid. Russia would give him that, even if he wasn't too terribly fond of the idea of _America_ and _Belarus_. Sure, Belarus was psychotic and obsessed, but she was still his little sister. But, if America was spending time with Belarus, that at least meant he wasn't going to be trying to spend time with Vietnam... That went very badly the last time they both wanted her attention.

How could Canada just calmly drive them to the mall, chatting merrily with Ukraine about what she would like to have for dinner as though _nuclear war_ wasn't a possibility in the backseats of his mini-van? Had he just gotten good at ignoring America's obnoxious laughter or something? Russia figured he was probably just too preoccupied with Russia's elder sister to worry about anything besides dropping the four powder-kegs off at the local shopping mall before heading back to his house to spend a warm evening with her.

Maybe he should focus too, he figured, trying to smile and lean his head against Vietnam's shoulder, having slumped down some in the seat. At least she seemed to be happy, by the fact that she was smiling and chatting at him, not expecting him to talk back... just like normal. It was nice having someone around who understood that he wasn't exactly good with words and was content to just listen. He sighed happily, pleased with the situation for the time being, regardless of the fact that she was telling him about her economy... which was kind of boring because... the economy of any given nation was in and of itself not that interesting. He paid attention though, because that was what she would have wanted from him.

"You know, it's kind of weird, I'd never expect anyone besides Natasha to ever be so happy to be near you, dude."

Russia's eyes snapped open as soon as America's voice filled his ears. He looked up at him in the seat in front of him, America turned back in his spot to see the row of seats behind him where Russia and Vietnam were currently curled up.

"What?" His face darkened, only for America to apparently not give a damn. Belarus's expression was... mixed at best. She seemed relieved that America's hands were currently to himself, but a bit... was that pride on her face?

"Of course, he should not be happy with anyone but me!"

America, why did you have to fuel her obsession? That wasn't helpful at all. In fact, that was kind of the exact opposite. _Go back to flirting with her!_ He couldn't believe he was thinking that, but the way her gaze made him internally shrink was more than enough motivation for his brain to put the notion on repeat.

"Hell, it's hard for me to imagine you happy period, but that's kind of besides the point, bro..." America shrugged as though he merely commented on the weather as opposed to Russia being capable of joy and romance that wasn't disturbing in some manner.

Russia clenched one of his fists as he pulled the attached arm away from Vietnam as America kept talking about how he thought Russia was something called "forever alone", whatever that was. He also remarked frequently that he was surprised it was _Vietnam_ of all people going on a date with Russia, when he was sure that Vietnam had a "secret crush" on himself because he was "just so fucking heroic" or some further inane blather that Russia couldn't be bothered to properly keep track of.

Just as he was about clock America across the face, Canada stopped the car with a loud "We're here!" and essentially booted the four of them out of the mini-van before zooming off.

In a blink of an eye, America and Russia had tumbled to the ground, trying to choke the living daylights out of each other while Vietnam and Belarus stood off to the side in observation.

"Nga..."

Russia couldn't see Vietnam's face, but she was probably looking at them with her head leaning on her hand, if that disapproving sigh was anything to go by...

"This is what happens when you touch Brother, it makes him fight with Amerika," Belarus added, probably crossing her arms and frowning at Vietnam with some self-righteous jealousy.

It didn't really matter though. The mini-van was long gone with Canada and Ukraine in it. America's date with Belarus was all but ruined and his own date with Vietnam was... well, it could be saved he hoped... but he had to finish to planting his fist in America's face first. That was important.


End file.
